


【Richard II】废君pwp

by ShortDream



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Richard II - Shakespeare （RSC）
Genre: M/M, 理查二世RSC版
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortDream/pseuds/ShortDream
Summary: mob/理查（攻受有意义）*第二人称，mob视角*mob不是剧里那个马夫，就随便一人*很雷，有类似睡奸和下药的情节，注意避雷*最后由于太过心痛没有开起来真刀真枪的车，我好垃圾





	【Richard II】废君pwp

你拎着那个盛满清水的木桶，走在伦敦塔幽深的地下暗道里。桶是今天早上刚刷洗过的，连桶箍和铜钮之间的缝隙也被你擦了很多遍；你不想被那个人看到这桶曾生锈的破败痕迹，只是你心里知道，这毕竟是你用来饲喂狮子的水桶，擦上几百次也改变不了它曾经被野兽舔舐的事实。可是把你发配来此的国王却并不想让你换掉它。

“我认得你，你是为王室驯养野兽的人么？”  
“正是小的，不知国王有何吩咐？”  
“你为先王养过一只很会唱歌的夜莺，是不是？”  
“是，不过它前几天已经死了；小的近来又调教了一只更好的、更会唱歌的，正打算献给您。”  
“不错；你也会照料病兽吗？”  
“当然，我曾医好过受伤的熊和豹子，还曾为一匹母马接生。”  
“那么，我现在要让你去养一头很有脾气的野兽，你不能拒绝，因为这活儿不是个苦差，你会喜欢它的。”

你叹了口气，万万没有想到国王叫你做的，竟然是来“照看”那个宫廷里不敢妄议的人。当然，所谓的闭口不言也只是表面功夫，这事儿大家私底下总会谈起，往往是以隐秘又饱含深意的微笑为开始，戛然而止于紧张的四处张望和假装忙活手头上的事情：宫人们都说，那个人就被关押在伦敦塔的地下囚房，国王每天派人去看他。这话最早是从宫殿北门的一个门房嘴里传出来的，现在他已经失踪多日；他说他每天都看到一个国王的亲信卫兵在天黑后骑马出去，方向正是伦敦塔。也有人说那就是国王本人，因为曾有一个女官声称自己看到，那骑马人的护腕上有两颗漂亮的宝石，但新门房担心自己的下落，便不肯向他们证实了。

也许你也会失踪，但你不能拒绝国王的命令。你在长廊尽头那座厚重的木门前站定，掏出怀里的酒囊，啜饮了一小口，那里面装的是国王御赐的美酒，此时在你嘴里却没什么滋味。你深吸一口气，掏出钥匙，鼓起勇气把它插进锁孔，轻轻转动。“吱呀——”你推开了门，看到那人仰面躺在一张肮脏且粗糙的毛毯上，睡得很沉。你小心翼翼地关好门，把木桶放在离他不远的地方，又点上两盏灯，然后走到了他身旁。

进来时你第一眼看到的是他的两只纤细的小腿和脚踝，因为他的脚正对着木门，现在你跪坐在他的腿边，忍不住伸出手去抚摸他的脚背。你曾记得这只脚，因为它的主人成为国王的那一天，你就在欢呼的人群中。你看着众人流着泪向他致敬，纷纷伸出手想要触碰这高贵神圣的躯体，你的母亲——一位在宫里做事的厨娘——也推了你一把，叫你顶礼膜拜；人群阻碍了新王向西敏寺前进的队伍，走在最前头的西蒙·伯利爵士只好把他举到肩上。你看着这个比你还小一两岁的男孩强忍着不安、坐在高处向你靠近，站在你身前的老妇大张着嘴高喊，她伸出去的那只瘦骨嶙峋的手轻松地抓住了小国王的一只鞋子，于是那只细嫩的脚露了出来，你的手混杂在众人的手中，把那脚踝在手中握了一握。现在你仍然握住那脚踝，隔着一条漆黑沉重的锁扣，和一些磨破皮肤、带有血迹的伤痕。他一定很努力地挣扎过，你这样猜测。

国王叫你治疗这头奄奄一息的病狮，他希望你能让这个人在一夜间恢复如初，这不太可能。你从怀里掏出随身携带的包裹，那里有你需要的一些工具；你用一把短刀把仍在睡梦中的人所穿的长袍从下到上割开，其实根本不必这么麻烦，因为这件衣服早已经磨损得破破烂烂，可能轻轻一撕就会变成碎片，而且在地上滚得看不出本来的颜色。雪白，应当是吧？  
他这件长袍里再没有任何遮蔽身体的东西了，你可以更清晰的看到他身上的痕迹。不是严刑，也不像标准意义上的虐待，倒更像是一些类似于过分激烈的欢爱。你的手轻轻搭在他的腿上，看到那两条雪白如大理石雕塑般的腿上遍布青紫色的掐痕；这是一双从小驭马疾驰的腿，他用它们夹住马腹，冲向那些反对他的人，向他们宣示自己的威仪，然后同样打马而归，在马背上一颠一颠地，长发在肩头摆荡，脸上挂着得意的笑容。你不禁想道，不知他是否也会用这双腿夹住男人的腰、国王的腰，起起伏伏间，把自己的主权和尊严让渡出去，神智完全迷失在那些快活旖旎的感觉里，忘了自己也曾是国王。

你的眼神上移，便看到他微微张开的两腿之间的那些光景。国王没有叫任何哪位女官来照看他，而是叫你这么个男人来，大概也有这么一重用意。  
他仍然睡着，不知道自己身旁有个人正在看他，把他看得彻彻底底。他那根性器也同他一样睡着，在他小腹上染过层层白浊，同样也在更隐蔽的那团毛发间挂着一些干涸的精液，乱糟糟的；也许还流过血，像个刚被破开身体的处子。你从桶里捞出一块崭新的细麻布手巾，拧得半干。这是你能弄到的最好的布料，可是你仍然犹豫着不知道该怎么把它放到他身体上去擦拭，他的皮肤就像玫瑰花瓣一样娇嫩细腻，即使是丝绸你也要嫌弃它们太过粗糙。你只好蜻蜓点水般，用那手巾去沾湿他的身体。  
这时你有了些新发现——在那腿间藏匿的深处，毛发遮掩的角落，圆润丰满的臀部之间，那里有什么东西还活跃着。那一处似乎有些红肿的地方，仍然轻微地翕动着。大概不止有国王来过，你想，每天多少王公贵族在这附近进进出出，而这个人曾是所有人不敢肖想却又无法自抑的美梦；又或者，是国王不止来了一次、两次，听说他新近搬来这边处理政务，要审问理查王的余党，不是吗？

你把手在手巾上擦了又擦，一股热流冲昏了你的头脑，你舔了舔自己的指尖把它弄湿，然后摸索到那小穴附近，轻轻地，一点点地插了进去。那里面本来也已经十分湿热，但似乎过于狭窄，只容纳了一个指节，你按压着周围的穴肉，突然听到他从鼻子里发出的一声轻哼，你立刻停下了手上的动作。  
幸好他并没有醒来。  
你深吸了一口气，又继续做了下去。也许这并不应该发生的，即使他已经被废黜，即使他现在是国家的囚徒，即使他成了无名无姓不受保护的人，可他仍然是被主钟爱的孩子，而你们所有人都会下地狱，这一点毫无疑问。  
那又如何呢？你开始尝试放进第二根手指。

你把目光转向他的脸，盯着他，看他是否有醒来的迹象；同时用手指小幅度地抽插，在这间安静幽秘的牢房里，你能听到他喉咙里逸出的一些控制不住的低吟，也能听到偶尔在他身体里发出的“咕啾”的水声；而他本人尚不知道自己沉浸在什么样的情境中。你看着他那两条整齐的眉毛挑动着，他的神情说不上是享受还是不满，像是一心寻死的人在水中沉溺。

“……God、save Richard。”

你有些慌神，连忙把手拔出来，才发现这只是他用气声发出的梦呓。你把手藏在衣襟里擦了擦，假装没有发生过这样的事，然而你自己的身体也开始渴望做些什么，就像驯马时总期待着最终骑在马背上疾驰，在这方面你从来没失败过；但今天不是，你本不是来驯兽的，你知道曾几何时，在这个人眼里的你、贵族大臣们、伦敦的行商走卒、郊区的农夫和他们的看门狗，这些在这个人眼里都没什么两样，你们对他来说，不过都是走兽，他自比天神，但神是不会驯服生命的。  
也许在刚才那个瞬间他真的见到了神，他为那一瞬的神谕感到欢欣又委屈，一滴泪从他紧闭的眼角滑落。你把那毛巾重新涤净，轻轻擦拭他的脸庞，因为你注意到那上面也沾了些泥土、血液和其他什么东西的混合物——他们不该这样对待圣子的，哪怕施暴者的队伍里站着国王。

他真美。你以前从不敢直视他，你们大多数人都不敢去看他；从他宣布自己成年那天开始，似乎所有人都开始把他当成一位高高在上的国王来看待，但所有人都知道他的头衔前或许应该加上“出尘”二字，只因他的王国不在俗世，而大部分人却希望他能很好地统治你们这些俗人。他那浓密而卷曲的褐色眼睫轻轻颤动，眼下不知是昏暗灯火投射出的睫毛的影子，还是疲倦留下的乌青，你觉得他好像憔悴了很多，尽管这并没有损伤他的容貌美，反而增添了许多惹人怜惜的娇弱之感。  
你眼见他修长的脖颈和结实的胸膛前留下的一些吻痕或牙印，他的手腕如脚踝一样被锁住，伤痕似乎又更多些，那锁链的长度只够他把手放在身侧。他大概会挣扎得更拼命些，因为你记得在他去爱尔兰之前曾来看过你教那只夜莺歌唱，是老的那只，你教了它一首新的凯旋之乐，废君彼时用他涂着金色指甲的纤长手指，去抚摸那鸟儿的脑袋，现在这双手的指尖没有耀眼的金色，指甲缝里只有污泥。  
你吻着那只手，几乎就要落泪，也许你会用你的眼泪为他洗去脏污。这时你才发觉，屋内静得只有呼吸声，你抬眼，看到他躺在那里，用奇怪的眼神望着你，他不知道你是什么时候来的，也不知道你怎么能进到这不见天日的牢房，但他的表情很平静，眼里没有流露出什么厌恶的情绪，他的眼睛就像两泓清泉，在烛火中泛着粼粼波光。

“陛、陛下……”你也不知道该怎么向他解释自己的存在，他会理解是国王派你来照顾他吗？他抽回手，但也没有说话；是的，你这样的称呼已经不再合适，也许恰好牵动了他的愁绪。  
“您还认得我吗？我是您宫里的一个驯兽师。”  
他张了张嘴，终于用沙哑的嗓子吐出一个词。  
“夜莺。”  
“是，是的，我为您养了一只很会唱歌的夜莺。”你有些激动，没想到这无比尊贵的君王竟然记得你做的事。  
他笑了笑，和气得正像是那位全知全能的天主本尊；可是当他做国王时，你们所有人都叫他暴君。  
“它怎样了？”半是气声，半是哑嗓，他问完这句话时，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，那上面有几条裂口，不知是干渴呢，还是叫人咬破了。  
“陛下，它老死了。”  
“噢，老死。”他抬起上半身，轻轻甩了一下头，把先前压在身下的长发抖开，这可能会让他舒服些；它们很久没有被打理过，已经失去绚丽夺目的光芒，变得像是一团乱麻了。“老死，也总好过我。”说这话的时候，他又舔了一下嘴唇，鲜红的舌头滑过失色的唇瓣，这使你突然想起来什么。  
“陛下，我随身带了些酒，您是否愿意尝尝？”你从怀里掏出那个酒囊，可是你见惯了他坐在高高的看台上、手里端着镶嵌了宝石的雕花银杯的样子，自己的酒囊看起来也就太过寒酸。你见他似乎有意品尝却犹豫不决的神情，连忙拧开盖子，唇不沾杯地喝下两大口，他似乎松了口气，又好像很自嘲的模样。他艰难地撑着坐起来一些，由于双手的桎梏，他没办法接过酒囊，于是你凑近到他身旁，小心翼翼地把它递到他嘴边，小股地倾倒着酒液。他半闭着眼，眉头微蹙，喉结不断上下滚动，肩膀似乎也微微颤抖，他吞咽得很急，这令你感觉他可能遭到了极差的对待。

他喝掉了大半袋酒，现在正仰着头、大口喘息着。“是我那位表弟叫你来的吗？”他的嗓子经过润泽，多少恢复了一点平时的声音，“我的舌头还没有坏透，这种酒只在王室才喝得到。”  
你又不知该如何回答了。  
“说吧，告诉我，他让你来做什么？”  
“回陛下，国王让我来……照顾您。”  
“这倒是很稀奇，他不是只愿意自己来么？怕叫人发现他是这样一个下流、无耻、荒谬的伪君子，卑劣又荒淫的篡位者，一个道貌岸然的……”他的声音戛然而止，取而代之的是一声从喉咙深处发出的呻吟，像是被突然被一支利箭穿过胸膛，他颤抖着。  
“滚出去，你这无耻之徒！”他用尽全力把自己的身体翻转到另一个方向，背对着你，你看到他的躯体似乎想要蜷缩起来，却因为那些锁链而扭曲成一个奇怪的姿势，“我信任你，你却在酒里下药！”

你似乎有些理解了他的举动和言语，因为你也感受到，仿佛有一团火在自己身体里燃烧，但你还算能够忍耐。你看向他，他吞下去那么多酒，此刻只能夹紧双腿，免得让你看到他的完全挺立的性器和空虚得一张一合的小穴，他的两条小腿交缠着，脚背相互摩擦，但那些似乎只是加剧了他的难耐。他的一只手被锁铐扯向身后，另一只手放在身侧，尽管这样的姿势其实已经足够让他握住自己的性器，但他仅存的理智却不想让他这样做，他不想碰自己。  
你想，这大概是出于圣子的羞怯。  
你决定做点什么。  
你扯开酒囊，把里面所剩不多的液体倒进嘴里。  
这是渎神，你一定会受到惩罚，但此刻你只觉得有一股莫名的激动涌上心头。

你把仍在强忍呜咽的废君翻转过来，幸好他现在已经失了气力去追究这事：你知道他毕竟是南征北战的黑太子的儿子，他有着孤身闯入起义军队的勇气，也有御驾亲征的本领，你和许多宫人目送他前往爱尔兰平乱时，他身披甲胄，神色高傲。但现在他被从铠甲里剥离出来，亦无王袍加身，便只剩下柔软。  
他没有办法反抗了，你跪在他双腿之间，用两只力气大得能勒住虎豹的手箍住了他的腿，而他只有用哽塞的喉咙咒骂你，其中还夹杂着一些啜泣。你低下头，把他的性器含进嘴里，轻轻舔弄顶端。他攥紧了两只拳头抵在毯子上，不自觉地挺起了腰。  
奇怪，他被关了多少时日了？可是他身上这一处却是干干净净的，究竟他确乎是圣灵降生的呢，还是每天都有人来为他清理？你不禁想到这段时间失踪的门房、卫兵、女官，他们也许像你一样，被一道命令遣来“照料”这位被废黜的国王，然后像你一样，伏在他身上，听着他的喘息，满心是快活又罪恶的欲念，宛如身在天堂，紧接着，你们一个个就都堕入了最底层的地狱。  
想到这儿，你忍不住把手从他的大腿上拿开（你也知道他不可能再挣扎了），恶趣味地掐了一下他的睾丸，又深深地含住了他的阴茎，你感受到它顶住你的喉咙，而他咬紧了下唇，把挑高了声调的呻吟藏在齿畔，不肯叫它跑出来。  
你又做了几次深喉，你以前从没做过这事，但在他身上实践并不会令你觉得难以接受，直到他射了出来。你看到他松开了自己的牙齿，嘴唇微张，他的脸颊仍然泛着异样的红晕，他用力的眨了眨眼，仍然摆脱不掉药效带给他的迷幻感。  
“陛下，”你的身体向前探去，直到与他四目相接，那两汪泉水已经化成暧昧的柔波，你被那眼神看得心悸，这时你点的两盏灯恰好熄灭，黑暗没有掩盖住他眼眸中的情感，反而使它们变得亮晶晶的，仿佛他就是光明本身一样，你大着胆子搂住他的腰，和他紧紧地贴在一起，凑上去亲吻他的眼窝，“陛下，让我来帮您。”  
他把湿漉漉的喘息喷在你颈侧。你想，也许这并不会让你下地狱，因为他的圣体已经足够洗涤你的罪恶。于是你抱着他，一起攀上天堂。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉这完全出于我个人的yy，每天想去庞蒂弗拉克特当狱卒orz


End file.
